Under Blood Red Skies
by AnimeObsessed326
Summary: As I got to the close to the small clearing where I train with Orochimaru pain shot through my chest and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I can't breathe. I cough up phlegm. My chest hurts and I feel weak. Black dots dance across my vision and the world goes black. Will Sasuke survive his sickness? Or will he die? Will someone he believes to hate save him? Not Yoai. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The ceiling of the cold room was cracked and dripping brown murky water. Orochimaru's temporary hideout came with a new meaning to cold both literal and non-literal. The hideout was way below even Orochimaru's standards. The maze of corridors and rooms were dark and Orochimaru had some of his more obedient prisoners putting up torches on the walls.

As I walked down the halls to the room where I was supposed to meet the snake for training, I brooded about the fact if Naruto and Team 7 weren't so persistent and found our last hideout we would still be in our last hideout and not in this hideout, if this hideout could even be considered a hideout. That damm dope, if only he would leave me alone.

I arrived at the door to Orochimaru's room and pushed it open. He was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed with Kabuto behind him in the shadows.

"Hello Sasuke, finally decided to show your face," he hissed.

"Hn"

"Well looks like someone's talkative today," chuckled Kabuto.

"Let's begin your training and Kabuto go do something productive."

After training with Orochimaru, I was now sitting at the table with Kabuto and the snake eating dinner. I found this to be a complete waste of time. It wasn't like we ever talked to each other and I hated talking. I looked down at the rice and peas with chicken and grimaced. It didn't really look that bad, but my stomach said no. Kabuto must have seen the rare expression on my face because he then decided now was the time to annoy me.

"What the food not to your liking your highness?"

I glared at him. I knew what he was doing and usually I just got up and left, but for some I felt like I need to knock him down a few levels. Though I knew that I had to try and keep my cool.

"Shut up."

"Ahw is Sasuke mad."

Alright today as not going as planned. Usually it was easy to ignore Kabuto, but every little thing to day seemed to set me off. I got up and as swift as lightening I threw Kabuto into the wall across the table. I heard his body crack against the wall. Hopefully I broke his jaw so he can't talk. That would save us all from his dreadful talking. I suddenly felt Orochimaru's cold gaze land on my back from the spot where Kabuto used to be sitting.

"If you are going to fight like children, don't do it in here."

His voice was cold and dark. It had the underlying tone of punishment in it if we did it again.

"Hn"

I walked slowly back to my seat and sat down. I glared at my food. I didn't feel hungry even after the long training I did and I had had little to eat for breakfast since Orochimaru didn't make us eat together for breakfast or lunch.

To be truthful with myself I hadn't be eating or sleeping much sense we can to this damp, cold hideout. "Hn" I think to myself. I might as well leave it wasn't like my stomach was going to corporate and hold down the food and Kabuto was now sending me death glares since moving himself back up to the table. It was a shame I didn't break his jaw, though he would most likely fix his jaw with Medical Ninjutsu.

I pushed back my chair to get up silently excusing myself, like I even needed to, but the world suddenly went sideways. I grabbed the edge of the table to right myself and the room aligned itself again. "What the fuck" I think. I straitening and continue like nothing was wrong. But I knew that was untrue. Something was wrong.

I walk through the door and down the hall. What was wrong with me. It wasn't just what happened just know with the room tilting, but earlier today with the training. It was hard to keep up. And even when I attacked Kabuto may punch wasn't as hard and I put the same amount of force as I usually did. Just then an absolutely terrified captive came up to me.

"Orochimaru askedeed memee to tellll you that heehe wants to seesee you in thethee lab" the captive strutted out.

I mentally sigh. Now he wants to see me now. Wasn't I just there?

"Fine."

The captive scurried away in fright from my dark tone. I turn around and walk down a set of halls. I reach a door with that was different from the rest of the doors in the hide out. It was metal and the scent of disinfectant reeked through the door. I push open the door and walk into the room. Kabuto and Orochimaru and talking in hushed voices. But form the tone of the whispers their taking about something serious. Kabuto looks up at me as I walked in. There is something about his the expression that sends dread dashing through my system.

"Sasuke we want to do a blood test on you."

"WHAT?"I thought. I didn't see that coming. Why do I need a blood test? Great, I hope Orochimau didn't sign me off on to one of Kabuto's nasty experiments, well if you could even call them nasty. I must have let an odd expression past my defenses because Orochimaru spoke up.

"We are doing a check to make sure you are healthy. We don't want my future body sick do we?"

Sick? I wasn't sick and Orochimaru just had to rub it in my face that I was giving him my body, but for some reason I didn't feel like that was the truth.

"You're lying."

Orochimaru's cold laugh filled the room.

"True but you are having the blood test no matter what excuse I give you."

So I didn't get a chose, great, just great.

"Fine."

"Oh Sasuke I didn't think you would give in that easily."

There was mockery behind that sentence that Kabuto had said, but there was also something else to. I couldn't put my finger on.

"Hn"

"Alright, get up onto the table and I will do the blood test. It should only take a few minutes and then you can leave. Oh and Sasuke I am going to give you some sleeping pills. I can tell you haven't been sleeping. You have rings under your eyes and before you slam me into a wall Orochimau gave me permission to get the pills into your system by any means necessary" said Kabuto as Orochimaru leaves the room.

Now I was mad, sleeping pills, I don't need sleeping pills. It not like I haven't been sleeping for weeks. It only been four days and most Shinobi can go far longer than that without sleep.

"Don't give me that look. Now get up onto the table."

I walk over to the table and got up. I rather not have Orochimau's wrath. Even if I am his next body, he can still beat the shit out of me without inflicting permanent damage. I realized lately that I have been acting differently. Giving in to what people want. I can't figure out why that is. I feel like I am just tired of dealing with everyone's stupidity.

I feel a prick on my arm and it distracts me for my thoughts for a moment. I look down to see the needle sliding into the crook of my arm. It stings. I watch as Kabuto pulls the plunger back and the vile fills with my blood. He pulls out the needle and puts a band aid were the needle went in. He turns around and put the vile of my blood in the small fridge to the right of me.

He then walks up to the a bunch of racks and picks up a jar of pills, sleeping pills, and pores two out onto his hand. He turns around and walks up to me.

"You need to sleep Sasuke. So take the pills and leave."

He hands the pills out to me and I take the pills into my hands. Kabuto then walks up to the sink and fills a glass of water up. He walks back to me and hands me the glass. I take the pills and look down at the pills in my hand.

There is no use in arguing and possible invoking Orochimu's wrath. What the hell is wrong with me? I always put up a fight not matter the price. I sigh and put the pills into my mouth and swallow them.

A few seconds later I can already feel there effect on me. I feel even more tired than I was before. I hear Kabuto tell me that he is going to help me to my room so I can sleep. I feel his arm rap around my waist and him helping me slide down the table. My feet hit the floor and the room spins. Kabuto starts to guide me through the room to the door. We slowing walk down the hall toward my room with my heavily leaning on him.

We reach my room and he opens the door and guides me to my bed. He pulls back the covers and sets me down and then bends down and take my shoes off. I feels pressure on my shoulders and then I am pushed down into an laying position.

I blink slowly up at the ceiling and the web like cracks all over it. I feel the side of the bed dip and I see Kabutos face come into view. Why is he sitting on my bed? What is going on?

"You need to sleep Sasuke. Whether you acknowledge it or not you know something is wrong because you would never in a million years let me help you down the hall."

He was right. Something was wrong. My eye lids felt heavy, but I tried to stay awake anyway.

"Sleep Sasuke. Stop fighting it."

And this time I let in. I closed my eyes and felt the darkness close in.

 **Please R and R. This is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice. Hope you liked it.**


	2. The Illness

**Chapter 1**

Whatever I had had, had gone away after Kabuto given me the sleeping pills. I still felt a little tired and sometime got dizzy and cough a little, but it was hardly noticeable.

Kabuto had never found anything in the blood test that he had done and everything had gone back to normal or as normal as thing get in dark hideouts deep in the ground in the middle of nowhere.

We had move to a more normal hideout a day later and this hideout didn't look like it had been swallow and then spit back up.

I had just come back from some stupid retrieval of a scroll for Orochimaru that he had sent me on the minute we got to the new hideout. It had taken me five days non-stop to get back within Orochimaur's time limit. I was tired and grumpy and hot for some reason as I walked down the halls to the room were Orochimaru could almost always be found. As I found the room and opened the door I saw Orochimaru sitting in his normal chair with Kabuto in the shadows behind him. I pulled the scroll out of my ukata and held the scroll out. Kabuto came up and took the scroll.

"Good job Sasuke" Orochimaru hissed.

"Hn"

"You may leave and do whatever you want till tomorrows training."

I turn around and walk out the door down the hall and to my room. I walk to the bathroom to the left of my bedroom and stripped. I cough a little. I walk into the shower and let the hot water run down my back. I start to feel hotter than I did before I walked into Orochimaru's room. I quickly clean myself and then got into bed to sleep.

My mind wandered to the retrieval of the scroll and the idiot guard that had been guarding it. He had drenched me with a water style justsu when he had attacked me. I sighed. I hated getting wet, probably because I had Fire and Water chakra nature. I let my mind wander and eventually sleep claimed me.

I bolted up form my laying position, the nightmare still on the edge of my mind. Sweat running down my body and I feel myself slightly shaking. I turn and look at the clock I had an hour till I had to see Orochimaru. I get up on wobbly feet and the world spined. Damm. Not this again, I thought that I got over this.

This dizziness receded and I walk to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the water run down my back. I felt light headed again and hot, really hot. So I turn the water of and left the bathroom carefully to make sure I didn't fall over. I felt sick. Not nauseous, but hot and dizzy. It's hard to breathe to.

I knew I would still have to train with Orochimaru, if I didn't then he would come here himself and I have never missed a training session. I put on my cloths and carefully walked down the hall trying to keep my balance.

My chest felt tight. I walked outside and into the brightness. The contrast from the inside to outside made my head pound. I groan. I turned and walked down a small path that looked like a dear trail and followed it. There where trees all around and I was thankful for that. They gave me some shade for the already hot morning sun.

As I get to the close to the small clearing where I trained with Orochimaru pain shot through my chest and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. It felt like someone pored boiling water down my throat and instead of going down my throat it went the other way and into my lungs. Black dots danced across my vision and I heard voices suddenly. First, Kabuto's and then Orochimaru's. The pain intensified and I squeeze my chest hard in the attempt to stop the scream of pain. I couldn't breathe. I felt Kabutos hands on mine tugging them away from my chest and I hear Orochimaru's short sentences and orders. I felt myself coughing and something that had been lodged in my throat since I woke up came out.

Some others are there suddenly and then the pain slowly starts to diminish. I can feel Kabuto's Medical Ninjutsu flowing into me and the cool feeling that always follows. I can breathe again. The voices started to come in and I hear Orochimaru first.

"What happened Kabuto? What is wrong with him? I thought you didn't find anything in the blood test."

"I didn't find anything in the blood test and I don't know what happened. But I had told you that you should have let him rest, just because nothing showed up in the blood test doesn't mean he has a clean bill of health."

"Figure it out and fix him Kabuto."

The voices fade out again and the world darkened. Not to complete darkness but enough for everything around me to be blocked out. My head is still pounding, but at least the pain in my chest isn't as bad. I felt a cold hand on my head and I sigh in content. It felt good. The heat that I felt seemed to go down.

Suddenly there are arms under me and with surprising gentleness I am lifted from the ground. I can hear myself groan. I open my eyes to slits to see Kabuto holding me.

Kabuto? He was being gentle. That was diffidently a new one. The light around me darkened and we are no longer outside, but in the hideout. Kabuto walked down the halls with me in his arms and he gets to a door. I feel myself shift in his arms as his nudged a door open. I feel myself set down onto a soft bed and then Kabuto's hands on my forehead.

"You have fever."

I don't acknowledge him. It wasn't like I could anyways. My mouth feels like jelly and my headaches even worse. The pain in my chest from not breathing and coughing, ached.

I let out pain groan and I feel him shift away. He comes back a second later and I feel an alcoholic wipe on my arm and the prick of a needle.

"I am running an I.V. and I am going to give you pain killers."

He moves away again and then he's is back. He slowly sits me up and takes my yukata off and leaves me in my pants. He pulls the sheets down and puts me under them. He then pulls the sheets up to my waist and leaves my chest bare. I feel his cold hands on my chest and the rush of Medical Ninjutsu in my chest. I don't know what he is doing but it feels good. The pain is almost nonexistent now and I don't know if it is form the pain killers or what Kabuto's doing.

He pulls away and walks to the rows of medical supplies. He pulls out a small bottle of liquid and walks across the room to some where I can't see. When he comes into sight again he is holding a spoon in his once free hand. He pores the liquid into the spoon and the used his free hand to lift my head. He puts the spoon to my mouth and tilts the spoon so that the liquid goes down my throat. I coughed and swallowed the thick nasty stuff.

"Sasuke you have pneumonia."

What? No way. How did I get pneumonia? Then I remember the scroll retrieve mission. I had gotten wet because the guard that I had fought use water style jutsu and after the battle I had been soaked. I also had not stopped to get out of my wet cloths after the battle and had immediately left to get to get to the hideout.

"What you had before we moved to this hideout was a cold. That's why it didn't show up in the blood test. You probably would have been ok had if Orochimaru had given you the day off that I had recommended, but he sent you on that scroll retrieval mission the day we moved here. But a cold can't just turn into pneumonia unless you got wet or over excreted yourself."

I sign. I had gotten wet and I hadn't stopped at all to take a break because of the time limit that Orochimaru had given me.

"It takes at least two weeks to a month or more to fully recover from pneumonia."

Great, that's a long time.

"I know you won't like being in bed, but to get better going to be spending a lot of time in bed. I will restrain you if I have to."

I close my eyes and give a slight, almost not noticeable nod.

"I am going to give you something to help you sleep and so to not be disturbed by your coughing. Then I am going to tell Orochimaru that you have pneumonia."

He gets up and comes back a little while later and fiddles with the I.V.

"I am going to Orochimaru now and I will be back. Someone needs to watch you at all times. You can die from pneumonia."

I was well aware that I could die from pneumonia. I was no idiot. I felt the drug that Kabuto hd given to help me sleep work through my system. My already closed eye lids felt like lead. I faintly heard Kabuto leave and the closing of the door and then darkness swallowed me whole.

 **I don't really know anything about pneumonia. So please don't flame if I got it all wrong. Please R and R and thank you for reading.**


	3. The Threat

**Chapter 2**

I woke up groggily. I felt hot. That's how it had been for the past day that I had been sleeping in here. I knew that I had fever. I could feel sweat on my brow and the cold cloths that was laided across my forehead. I could hear the soft talking of voices. I groaned. I wish they could go away. Orochimaru had been pissed about the fact that it was his fault that I had pneumonia. Apparently Kabuto had told Orochimaru that even if nothing showed up in the blood test didn't mean that whatever I had (a cold then) couldn't turn into something more serious. And it did, which meant it was Orochimaru's fault. My thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto.

"Are you awake Sasuke?"

I open my eyes and tilted my head to look at Kabuto. I could see Orochimaru in the shadows.

"How do you feel?"

"When did you start to care?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Just answer the question."

"I feel like crap."

"Well that is to be expected, though you should start feeling better soon."

"Hn"

"I am going to give you something to make you more comfortable."

I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes. I heard Kabuto shuffle away and him rummaging through racks of medical supplies. I open my eyes again and look over at Orochimaru. He gives me his sly look and truns to leave. I wonder what they were talking about. I suddenly felt like something was stuck in my throat and the very prominate need to get it out. I shoot up on the bed and doubled over as Orochimaru turns to leave. At my sudden movement he turns back around to look at me. By then I am to busy trying to get whatever is stuck on in my throat out, to worry about Orochimaru. It hurts and I feel so hot. I am dizzy to. The room is swaying back and forth. I hear footsteps and voices but I can't seem to hear what they are saying. There is a hand pounding me on the small of my back trying to help me cough up whatever is lodged in my throat. It hurts, the pain is so intense and my breathing is becoming more and more labored. There are black dots dancing across my vision and I suddenly have a hand on my chin. Orochimaru's face comes into view.

"Breathe Sasuke, you need to calm down."

I hear his muffled voice. He held fast to my chin and kept looking straight into my eyes. My breathing started to slow and so did the need to cough. Whatever that thing was that was stuck in my throat that had started this to begin with seem to go away slightly. It was still there but there wasn't the prominent need to cough up a storm any more. I felt myself sway a little on the bed and I was very lighted headed. Orochimaru seemed to figure that out and lowered me to the bed. Kabuto came around the bed holding a glass of water and lifted my head a little and pressed the rim of the cup to my mouth. I took in small amounts of water. It hurt my throat. I turned my head away after a couple sips, but Kabuto didn't seem to like that.

"You need the water Sasuke. You can't get dehydrated."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell Kabuto that it hurt too much to drink the water. I still felt light head and I was cold to. I shivered. Kabuto seemed to notice my shivering because he sighed and put the glass down on the dresser next to the bed I was in and turned to pull the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes. My body felt like it was on fire after he put the covers back over me. I suddenly wished he hadn't pulled the covers up. I was hot now, burning hot. I groaned. The cool cloth form before was back on my forehead.

"His fevers getting worse and he isn't drink water" Kabuto muttered

"Kabuto when he was coughing they weren't dry coughs." Orochimaru mummered.

Kabuto sighed. "They were wet coughs, which can only mean that he had infection in his lungs."

"He better get better Kabuto." The snake hissed.

Orochimaru tuned and left the room. I was still hot and the pain in my chest was there with a constant throb. I could hear Kabuto doing something in the background. I wasn't sure what, but I didn't care. I was so tired now. I let the ever persistent darkness close in and let sleep take me.

I felt hot and weak. I could feel my chest heaving with effort and sweat dripping down my face. My throat was dry. I cough and wheezed. My chest hurt so much with each cough. It was like the coughing was ripping apart my lungs. I could her faint voices.

 _"_ _He's getting worse Kabuto."_

 _"_ _I know, we have to let the fever take its course. There isn't anything I can really do for him, but give him the medicine."_

Everything was fuzzy and I felt so out of it. My body ached to.

 _"_ _I am giving him antibiotics to for the lung infection. I have also put him on a drip, so that he gets the water he needs and the nutrients. It is really up to him. Sasuke has to want to fight the sickness."_

I could faintly hear Kabuto walk over to me, but I couldn't move a muscle. I felt his cold hands on my face and then he was opening one of my eyes. Everything was blurry. I felt like I wasn't even there. Everything was so detached.

 _"_ _His eyes are glassy and hazed over._

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my chest, worse than usual ache. My body seemed to be freeded from my temporary paralysis. I curled into myself and cough. I could feel a wet substance drip form my mouth. It tasted metallically. BLOOD. It was blood. I could taste the iron in my mouth. It hurt, it hurt so much. Please make it stop. I chanted the words over and over in my head _. "Make it stop. Make the pain stop."_ I could feel another wet substance dripping down my face. I was crying. Me the great Uchiha was crying. But what I couldn't believe was the fact that I wanted Itachi. The man I hated and despised for killing our family was the person that I wanted to be here. I wanted his comfort. I wanted him to take care of me like when I was sick, before he killed everyone. It hurt. The pain was becoming worse and worse. I could faintly feel the touch of hands on my body. Turning me over and uncurling me for my ball. There was the prick of a needle and the pain seemed to slowly die down.

 _"_ _I gave him morphine. It is the best that I can do. He has to fight. He will die if he doesn't."_

 _"_ _He was calling for Itachi. The reason he came to me was to get power to deft him. His revenge. "_

I was calling for Itachi?

 _"_ _It was_ _subconscional_ _. Most likely when he was little and sick his brother was the one to take care of him."_

 _"_ _I realize that Kabuto. I am not an idiot and he better fight. I did not put all the effort getting his body and training him, for him to die. Find a way to make him better, Kabuto, or there will be hell to pay."_

 _"_ _Yes Lord Orochimaru."_

The morphine was making me drowsy and it was hard to keep listening. I wonder if what Kabuto said about me calling for Itachi was subconscioal? To be truthful with myself I did want Itachi here. I still wanted him here. I didn't want Orochimaru or Kabuto. I wanted Anki.

Everything became more and more challenging to focus on. The darkness at the corners of my sight was begging me to give in and sleep. So I let it. The darkness came and claimed me.

~~~~~~~~~ Far Away in an Akatsuki Hideout

"Itachi did you hear what Leader-sama said. He said that Orochimaru is really pissed and has doubled the people he sends to kill use because your little brother is dying."

"Hn"

"Is that all you had to say about. Boy you are cold Itachi. I thought you beating up you little bro and then putting in tsukuyomi was cruel."

Itachi didn't say anything to Kisame's last comment. Didn't bother to. It wasn't like he was going to tell Kisame how worried he actually was about his brother. He has to always keep his cold front up. Never let them know that everything is a lie. But I couldn't let Sasuke die.

"I am going to Leader-sama."

"Oh. Why are you going to him, Itachi? That is unlike you."

I didn't replay. I walked out of the bedroom that Kisame and I slept in and walk down the halls. I got the double doors and knocked.

 **"** **Come in."** The voice boomed.

I opened the door and walked into the dark room. Leader-sama sat in the chair behind his desk as usual.

"Itachi why have you come." Leader-sama said in a more reasonable volume.

"I am taking a leave of absence."

"Oh?"

"Hn"

"You may, but is it because of Sasuke?"

I looked Leader-sama right in the eye. That was all the answer he needed. I turned around and walked out the door.

 **Well that is chapter 2 for you. Hope you like it. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Oh and I plan to update pretty often, many be every 3-5 days unless school becomes more challenging then the usual. Please Read and Review.**


	4. Itachi

**Note: I won't update till I get five more reviews.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~~~~Five Days later~~~~**

Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru as he walked in and said:

"I am moving Sasuke to a new location where I have better resources and facilities."

"Really don't you have the resources here. We just moved here and it's also a new hideout."

"True but you said that you wanted Sasuke to get better in any way possible and that's not here."

"Fine, but you have to send me progress reports every two days. If he doesn't start getting better in the next week and half then he is coming back here." Orochimaru said in his snake like voice.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto strutted out of the room and walked down the numerous halls and passed the never ending amount of unoccupied rooms. He turned the corner and walked into the room Sasuke was in. He could see Sasuke's deafly completion form the door way. He was getting worse and worse. Sasuke was also always calling for his brother and when he was awake, he was delirious with fever still murmuring his bothers name.

He walked over to the young teen and took off the damp cloth that covered his eyes and forehead. When Sasuke had fever nightmares his Sharingan would activate causing his already exhausted body to shudder and make his fever worse. Sometimes when Sasuke had a particularly bad dream he would hyperventilate and that would cause him to start coughing and that would then turned into him coughing up corpuses amounts of blood. His lung infection was another thing all together. The antibiotics seemed to be helping, but they weren't helping enough. You could hear Sasuke wheezing every time he breathed in. But on the bright side he wasn't coughing up blood as much as before indication that the antibiotics were finally working.

Kabuto took the cloth over to the hamper in the corner and walked over to the tall cabinets in the other corner. He pulled out another cloth but this time longer so he could tie it around Sasuke's head while he moved him to another location that just had medical facilities.

He turned around and walked over to Sasukes sickly form. He was murmuring his brother's name. That's all he ever called for, his brother, not his mother or father or friends or even his old sensei. Sadly there was nothing he could do about it. He had let it leak that Sasuke was sick, very sick and that if he didn't get better soon he would die and it was true. If Sasuke didn't start improving greatly, then he was in trouble. Kabuto hoped that Itachi would come when he heard how sick his brother was, but then again maybe Itachi would try to kill Sasuke in the boys moment of weakness. Somehow Kabuto couldn't see that. If Itachi really wanted to kill Sasuke he could have done it at anytime easily.

Lifting the sheets away from Sasuke and taking the two blankets at the head of the bed, he gently lifted Sasuke into a sitting position and wrapped the boy up and covering his eyes. He then put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and a arm under his legs, slowly and gently lifted the frail form. Sasuke moaned at the motion and made a pain expression.

Kabuto sighed. All he could do was give Sasuke sedatives and pain killers until he got to the other medical facilities a little less than a day away. He turned towards the door and walked down the halls trying his best to not jolt the deathly ill boy in his arms. Sasuke look so different now, when asleep, than awake with his permanent scowl on his face.

He walked out of Orochimaru's secret hideout and took off into the trees. He knew he had to hurry and make this trip as short as possible for fear of Sasuke getting worse form being in the elements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later and half way there to the medical facility~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kabuto slowed to a stop at a small clearing. He arms were stating to quiver in protest from holding Sasuke for so long. He couldn't risk putting Sasuke over his shoulder in fear of Sasuke starting to choke on his own blood and also the fact that putting Sasuke over his shoulder would make the boys breathing worse than it already was.

Kabuto walked over to a tree on one side of the clearing and slowing set the blanket wrapped boy down on the ground. Kabuto lifted his hand at took off the towel covering Sasukes eyes. He then put his hand on Sasukes forehead. His fever hadn't risen luckily.

He gave a sigh of relief and walked over to small steam that ran through the wild flower filled clearing. He took the towel that had been on Sasuke's head and dipped it into the cool clear water. Ringing out the cloth and he turned around.

On the other side of the clearing leaning against a tree close to Sasukes fragile form, stood Itachi, his blood red eyes looking straight into Kabuto's grey eyes.

Kabuto gasped and murmured:

"Itachi."

Itachi slowly leaned away from the tree and made his way over to Sasuke, but before Itachi could get to Sasuke, Kabuto flashed over to Sasuke's weak form and held a kunai in his hand.

"You know that I am not here to hurt Sasuke." Itachi's voice broke that tense silence.

Kabuto slowly lower his kunai and stepped aside Sasuke's body.

Itachi walked over to where his brothers laided. Slow he knelt down next to his brother and brushed the hair out of his eyes. A soft whine left the younger's mouth and face furrowed up when the cool hand only brushed his burning forehead.

Kabuto made his way over to the other side of Sasuke and took the rag that he had wetted earlier and lied it over Sasukes forehead. Sasukes face instantly relaxed as the cloth soothed his fever.

"How bad is he Kabuto."

Kabuto looked up at Itachi. "It's bad, really bad. He had pneumonia and there isn't anything I can really do, but help with the pain. He isn't getting better even after a week he should have shown some progress and I think that the reason is because he has a lung infection. He's having trouble with breathing and is counghing up blood. And that is only just showing signs of letting up, even then he could relapse."

Kabuto watched Itachi's expression. It was blank, but no matter how good you are at hiding emotion, true emotions can never be hidden when you look at someone's eyes. It was there. Kabuto could see it. Itachi was worried and afraid for his brother.

"He's been calling for you too."

The look that went across Itachi's face was gone before he could read the expression.

"You had let that rumor spread that Sasuke was sick? You knew that I would come."

"He needs help and care that I can't give him."

"You want me to take Sasuke? I can't. The Akatsuki wouldn't accept it."

"I am not asking you take Sasuke. I want you to come with me to the medical facility that I am taking Sasuke to. He needs you. He needs care that I can't give. He needs love."

"Why are you moving Sasuke now? Won't travel make him worse?"

Kabuto signed. "Think about it Itachi. A dark, damp hideout is not the place for a person this sick. He needs somewhere to get better after he wakes up that's not cold. I also was hoping that I would run into you."

"Why are you helping Sasuke?"

"Because I can relate to him, that is all."

"Hn"

Kabuto chuckled. "You sound just like your brother."

Kabuot looked down at Sasuke. His face was more relaxed then ever since he had gotten sick. Was it because he could sense his brothers presents or was it getting fresh air.

"We need to leave. It will get dark soon and the temperate will start to droop. He can't be out here after dark or he will get worse."

"Hn"

Kabuto moved to pick up Sasukes sleeping form, but a small hand gently caught his shoulder. Kabuto look up and into Itachi's eyes. Understanding what the man wanted, Kabuto moved away and stood up as Itachi picked up his younger brother.

Itachi stood and look at Kabuto. In understanding Kabuto leapt up into the trees and took off with Itachi fallowing close behind.

 **SORRY for the wait. I had a pipe burst in my kitchen and my whole down stairs is under construction because of that. Also finals have been killing. Thank you for the reviews. If you see any mistake please tell me and I would be happy to change then. Also suggestions are great. Thank you for your enthusiasm. Please R and R.**

 **~ AnimeObessed326 :)**

 **Note: I won't update till I get five more reviews.**


	5. I love you to, Nisan

**Well even though I didn't get 5 more reviews I decided that I would post this chapter anyway because there has to be some people that want the next chapter. So here it is. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 4**

The sky was slowly getting dark and the temperate starting to drop as we approached the medical facility.

Kabuto slowed down to a stop as he closed in on the door in the side of the rugged mountain. He could hear Itachi's land behind him with a soft "thump".

I slowly walked over to the door and pulled the key out of my pocket and put it in the lock. I swung the door open and walk into the small room enclosed in the mountain. On either side of the room was a door. I turn to my right and opened the door with another key. Behind the door was a long spiral stair case that went up into darkness.

I start walking up the stairs.

 **Thirty minutes later….**

Final at the top I turned around and look at Itachi. He's not even winded and he was carrying extra weight. Somehow I am not surprised, he is an Uchiha.

"You will be able to put Sasuke down in a minute."

"Hn"

I almost start chuckling. He sounded so much like Sasuke that if I was blind folded and ask to figure out who was who; I don't think I would know.

I walked over to the wall and flick on the lights. Hard fluorescent light that you see in hospitals lights up the halls that go in three ways from the top of the stair case. I lead us down the right hall. We pass door after door until we get to the end. I open the last door and walked into the room that has a bed and a large window that facing the world outside. There are plants along the honey colored walls and I flick on the light switch. Unlike the hallways lighting in the room was soft. There is a light blue quilt at folded nicely at the end of the standard hospital bed. On the same side of as the door is a closet and perpendicular to the closet is dresser with some book on top.

You could say that this was very different from typical hideouts that Orochimaru owned, but Kabuto was in charge of the medical associated stuff. When putting the place together he decided that one wing of the place would be set up as a very nice hospital and the other wings would be the normal Orochimaru hideout style. He had put the nice wing for multiple reasons; some being for things like this and others for fooling captives.

This wing was also fully equipped to live in. With rooms that were for medical purposes and there was also kitchen and other living related rooms in this wing to.

Itachi walked over to the bed and set Sasuke gently on the bed. I walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out all the things I need to get Sasuke comfortable.

After getting Sasuke hooked up with an IV and drugged up on pain killers and. Kabuto turned around and faced the closely watching Itachi.

"He will be ok now. He didn't get any worse with the move. I am going to show to your room."

I walk out the door without waiting for a response and walked a couple of doors down from Sasuke's room. I opened the door and inside was an open living room. Parallel to the door was a kitchen and dining table. Perpendicular to the door on the left side was a hall and perpendicular to the door on the right side was a TV facing the open living room. I led him done that hall on the left side and to opened the second door on the left.

The room was very similar to the room we had put Sasuke in except the walls were a different color and the lay out was a little different, but the room still had that warm feeling that this hole wing of this facility had.

"You can sleep here. The kitchen should be stocked because we have staff come every two weeks to clean and keep everything in order."

"Hn"

"I am going to call in some staff. I will be back. You can do what every you want."

I turned and left him to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hot. That's all I could feel. I was laying on something soft. I could feel the heavy feeling of a thick blanket covering my body.

 _Where was I?_

This was diffidently not the same bed I had been in, though I had a feeling that I was safe. I wonder why that is?

I slowly opened my eyes. The room slowly can into focus. It was very different from were I had been. The room looked like someones bed room except that the bed that I was laying in was a hospital bed, not a normal bed.

 _What the hell?_

I looked down at my arm, there was an IV line connected to it and I could feel on my forehead a cool wet cloth. On the nightstand next to my bed there was a fern and a glass water next to the pitcher.

 _I really wanted that water._

I put my hands on the bed and slowly lift myself into a sitting position and grabbed the glass of water with my shaking hands. Lifting that glass to my lips and guzzled the hole glass down. I slowly set the glass back down on the table. A wave of tiredness washed over me. That hot feeling was still ever present, but the water seemed to help.

I looked over to the door and consider getting up and finding out where I was, but decided against it because I didn't think that my body could handle trying to walk. I look back up at the door and freeze.

There standing on the door why was **Itachi**.

My Sharigan instantly activated and I dashed out of the bed, but the instant that I took a step a shape pain shot up my spine and my head started pounding. My vision went in and out of focus and that world started to spin. My legs collapsed and I started to fall, but strong arms came up and circled around me in protective circle.

"Careful, Obouto."

I look up at him sharply; anger flashing through me, but the look on his face cuts the anger off. He's looking at me like he did when I was little. _What the hell?_

"You shouldn't be up."

What? The anger flashes again, but before I can do anything one of his arms is under my legs and the other behind my back. He carries my over to the bed and gently sets me back down. The instant I touch the bed I start to struggle. I had to get away. I knew that I was in no conditions to fight him, but I had to try even though my Sharigan and turned off and my head was bounding, I had to try. He was my clans killer, my bother the man that I promised to kill.

"Stop it, Obouto."

I made no move to stop. I started to stuggle more until Itachi let go. I looked down at my arm were the ever persistent sting was coming from and I noticed that there was a long strip of IV tubing hanging from my arm.

An idea instantly formed in my mind. I shot up and stood on the bed trying desperately to too keep my balance as the world tilted back and forth. I grabbed the end of the strip of IV hanging out of my arm and in a flash I took that strip and circle my brothers throat with it, choking him. I heard him gag; his arms went up and grabbed my trying to push me off. I held on strong to the IV line even though the part of the IV that was in my arm was throbbing and the tape holding the needle in was starting to tear off. I looked up at Itachi and I froze _. Why had he stopped struggling?_ Then realization struck me. He was going to let me kill, with my IV line. And that look in his eyes. All I could see was loving and caring, but the other thing in his eyes was acceptance, acceptance for the fact that I was going to kill him.

I slowly let go. My hands retracted and the IV line followed. I heard Itachi take in gulps of air.

"Why?" I whisper hoarsely. There first thing I had said to him in so long. I guess it could be perceived in my ways. Like; why had you killed them all or why did you not stop me from straggling you to death? I didn't even know myself which answer I wanted.

I slowly started to fall to the bed, my hands gripping his shirt as I descended. Everything hurt. I was so tried. And that heat was back full blast. Again Itachi's arms were around me and he eased me down to a laying position, his arms still around me.

"Shhhhhh." He mummures softly.

I wonder for a second why he is shushing me and then I realize. I am crying. The silent tears are falling down my face, like a never ending river. He's looking at me with so much love. I sob racks my body. I fully break down. I don't think that I have every quite cried like this in front of Itachi, but I couldn't stop it. The tears and the sobs kept coming. I buried my face in his shirt.

"I know, Obouto, I know."

I cried and cried, till there were no more tears to cry and I just lied there in his arms. I looked up at his face and watched him as my eyes slowly started to close and the last thing I thought before the darkness closed in was:

 _I love you too, Nisan._

 **Please REVIEW I would really appreciate it. I need motivation. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Blood Red Dreams

**Warning: The following chapter has some possibly disturbing scenes that could upset some people.**

Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

 **Chapter 5 Blood Red Dreams**

~~One Day Later~~

Itachi's POV

I didn't think that I would ever be in this position, but here I was. Instead of me being the one in the hospital bed, it was Sasuke.

He had gotten worse after out little incident when he first woke up. Is fever had risen to about 103.4. He was also coughing a lot more then original. Not only was coughing phlegm, but blood too.

I was **afraid**.

Kabuto had said that there was nothing we could really do but let the fever run its course and hope he gets better. We were giving him the standard medicine for pneumonia, that is a thick liquid that is given on spoon. It's incredibly hard to get him to drink the liquid. He is also given the proper nutrients through the IV along with antibiotics for his chest cold. He looked like a dead person and it scares me.

I was sitting in the room next Sasuke's bed. I watched as his chest rose and fell over and over again until its interrupted my a harsh cough. His flushed face showed that the high fever that he had. His ebony locks we pressed to his face from his body trying to cool down by sweating.

I lifted my hand and went over to touch his hand. I gripped his hand in my. I was so afraid. Sasuke had never done well when he was sick. When his was little he was always get the worst colds, but never like this.

The door behind me opened revealing Kabuto as I turned my head to look at. Kabuto walked over to Sasukes bed and looked down at Sasuke. He pulled out a thermometer and put in Sasukes slightly open mouth. He held it there until it beeped, pulling it out he looked at the number shown on the small digital screen.

"His fever has gone down a little," Kabuto said softly.

Relief spreads through me.

"He should start improving, though it will take at least two weeks for him to fully recover, but that without any setbacks."

"Hn"

"I'll take my leave."

I looked back down at Sasukes face. It was scrunched up in pain. I sigh. "Please get better" I mummer.

FIVE DAYS LATER

Sasuke slowly started getting better. It was insanely slow, but I could see it. The coughs started getting farther and farther apart and his fever was getting lower. Still you could tell that Sasuke still had a long way to go. His body was very weak. He would briefly wake up sometimes in those periods of time Kabuto and I would be shoving broth and tea down his throat and by the end of that Sasuke would sound asleep.

I hadn't slept well in days. Ever since Sasuke had first woken up, I hadn't left this room except to eat and use the bathroom. I sometime nodded off, but since I was a Shinobi I could go a while with little sleep before crashing.

The door behind me opened and Kabuto walked at his routine time. He changed Sasuke's almost empty IV bag and nutrient bag.

"You should get cleaned up and get some sleep. You're not helping Sasuke by neglecting yourself."

I knew that he was right, but I was afraid to leave Sasuke alone, but right on cue as if Kabuto could read his mind Kabuto said;

"I'll watch him for you. Nothing is going to happen."

"Alright, I will be back in a while."

I slowly got up and went to the living area of this wing. I walked into the kitchen and made a turkey sandwich. After I finished I took a shower in the bathroom connected to my room and then slipped into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep into a restless sleep.

 _"_ _Nisan! Nisan welcome home."_

 _Sasuke yelled at me as he ran up to me at the front door. His small arms circled around me and his face buried into my shirt._

 _"_ _Hello Obouto," I said as I patted his soft spiky hair._

 _"_ _Nisan you promised me that you would take me out of the village today to see that water fall," young Sasuke said with excitement._

 _"_ _That's right Obouto. Now put on your shoes so we can go."_

 _Sasuke sat down at my feet and grabbed his small navy blue shoes. He stands up and looks up at me._

 _"_ _Let's go."_

 _We walked down the streets of the Uchiha district and walked through the village. As we approached the gates Sasuke skipped happily along. We walked through the gates and down the dirt path until we got to a little side trail close to the village wall._

 _I looked over and down at the happy Sasuke. His face was filled with joy, but the air, the air was thick and dark._

 _I looked down at Sasuke again as he skipped along at my side, but I stopped short. On his arm was shuriken scratch in the exact same place from when I had thrown the shuriken at him all those years ago when he had found me over our parent's dead bodies._

 _Sasuke suddenly stopped skipping and look up at me._

 _"_ _What wrong, Nisan?"_

 _But the way had said it scared me. It was filled with malice._

 ** _This was not Sasuke._**

 _The air turned even thicker and the soft sound of voices filled the forest. I looked up._

 ** _OH MY GOD_**

 _In the trees sat all the member of the Uchiha clan. The cloths we stand red form the wounds that had killed them. The wounds that_ _ **I**_ _had inflicted, their blood dripped down the trees and onto the forest floor._

 _We were surrounded by them, my dead clan's men. They were whispering. Their voices soft but filled with malice and hate. It took me a minute to figure out what they were saying, but when I did, fear like known before set in. It wasn't them that made me afraid it was what they were saying._

 _"_ _Killer, murder, disgracer," they chanted._

 _"_ _You dishonored us, you had killed the only one that could have revived use, proven use strong again," one called_

 _"_ _How could you. Didn't you love him?" they asked_

 _"_ _I could understand you killing us when you decided to side with the village, killing us was the only way, but you killing him. I thought you loved him. I told you to take care of him, Itachi." Mikoto mummered._

 _My head jerked to the side, following her voice, her word cutting deep._

 _"_ _But I didn't mother, Sasukes right there." I turned and pointed to Sasuke's last location, but as I pointed at the spot that Sasuke was last at, cold sweat ran down my back._

 _On the ground was Sasuke, but he was laying so still, his skin an ashen gray, his eyes wide open and sightless._

 _I ran to his side and shook him, screaming his name._

 _"_ _Sasuke, Sasuke!"_

 _"_ _I am disappointed in you, son." Fugaku said as he came to stand beside Mikoto._

 _I turned around to face my blooded parents._

 _"_ _I didn't kill him," I screamed._

 _"_ _Oh, but you did. We told you to take care of Sasuke, to protect him. You failed, you killed him. You killed my beautiful child. The child that tried desperately to gain respect from his father and attention from his brother," Mikoto said._

 _The world around me went black as my emotions sky rocketed._

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't kill him. I didn't kill him!"_** _I screamed over my brother fallen form._

 ** _"_** ** _I DIDN'T KILL HIMMMMMM!"_**

I shot up in bed sweat pouring down my face.

"It was a dream?" I whisper into the darkness.

It felt so real, but it had been a dream.

I lifted myself out of the bed and put on my shoes. I didn't even bother to get dressed I just left my pajamas on and walked to Sasuke room.

When I walked Kabuto looked up at me. He didn't say a word about my disheveled appearance; he just got up and left. I knew he understood. I could just tell.

I sat down in the recently vacated seat. It was late at night and Sasuke was peacefully sleeping. I lifted my hand and touched his warm soft face. It was like I was trying to reassure myself that he was there. And that's when I made my decision. I was going to stay with Sasuke. I was not ever going to leave him by himself without checking up on him every once and a while. If that meant leaving the Akatsuki then so be it. This was never going to happen again. One thing that my dream had made me realize was that I had failed Sasuke. He was sick and my mother and fathers last request was to take care of Sasuke and he hadn't. Even if Sasuke hated me still, I will always form now, be watching from the shadows.

"I promise, Sasuke, I will never truly leave you alone again. Even of you hate me. I will never leave you alone, never, I promised mother and father that, and I will not go back on that again," I whisper into the darkness of the room.

 **Please review. I appreciate every review and favorite plus follow. Each one means a lot to me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Crimson Truth

**Chapter 6**

Crimson Truth

( **Rated M** for a bathroom scene where Itachi helps Sasuke go to the bathroom. There is nothing particularly graphic or really at all its only really **one** word. )

 **Note Important to understand** **PLOT** **:** This takes place before Sasuke kills Orochimaru and after Sasori is killed. No other members of the Akatsuki die unless said so in the story.

 **Spoilers** for Uchiha Massacure and this is **not a yaoi**

Sasuke's POV 3 Days later

I looked slowly around the room as I started to wake up. It seemed to be night time because the moon was shining through the slightly opened window. A gentle breeze was wafting in form the outside.

I shot up out of the bed when I remembered that I had no idea where I was because, at the time that I first woke up, Itachi was my first concern.

The room looked safe enough, though it had to be an Orochimaru hideout because he would never let me get away. On the other hand though, Itachi is here and I know that Orochimaru would never let Itachi near me, but I also had faint memories for of Kabuto.

I looked around decided that my bladder could no longer be ignored. So I shifted up in the comfortable bed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly I stood up and grabbed onto the side of the bed when the world tilted. I didn't feel great but at least I felt better than last time I woke up. My head felt really fuzzy.

When the room straighten itself after a couple minutes I took my first shaky step and then another. By the time I got to the door I was out of breathe. Turning the door knob I walked out the door and looked left and right. I was at the end of the hall so I went the direction that went away from the end of the hall. I held onto the wall and I walked slowly down the hall.

I took in glups of air as I made my way down the hall. But my body just couldn't seem to get enough air. My legs were trembling as I made my why along. My body seemed to decide on its own that it could not keep itself upright and try to walk down the hall because I was now falling towards the ground face first as my legs buckled and my knees hit the tilled floor and then my head with a loud smack.

The world went in and out of focus and my head started to pound from the impact of the fall.

I faintly heard a door open down the hall and then rushing footsteps and what sounded like shouting bit in reality was only loud talking that my muddled brain couldn't distinguish from. Hands gripped my shoulders and then someone was picking my. The next moment I was in my bed again, with hands still all over. Then there seemed to be silence. The numerous hands then turned into one set, gently play with my hair. Soft whispers could be heard in the background.

I peeled open my eyes that I never knew I close. I whimpered when the light hit my eyes quickly closing then again.

"Shhh, your going to be ok. You just took a little fall that's all," said a soft comforting voice that I knew was Itachi.

I opened my eyes again slowly and let then adjust to the lighting in the room. My head was pounding and the room was fuzzy as I looked around.

"Itachi," I wimpered.

"Sasuke, Obouto," he shook me trying to get me out of my fuzzed up world, but in the end only got my attention, well the most attention that I could give him at the moment.

"Hmm"

"Why were you out of bed?"

"Bathroom, need to pee." I mummered weakly hoping that I answer the question correctly because I only heard "why", "out" and "bed".

I heard some rustling and then there was an arm around my waist and an arm under my legs lifting me slowly off the bed. I buried my face in Itachi cotton shirt and whimper when he took me out to the brightly lit hall that hurt my eyes. The world was such a blur and I could only make out clipets of the things Itachi was saying. I felt like I had been run over with a freight train and then dunked under water.

We where then in a small room, that after a while I recognize as a bathroom. My head seemed to have have been clearing up a little as we moved in front of the toilet, maybe it was because I knew that I this was going to be embarrassing.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke, I going to have help you."  
I whimpered. I really, really didn't want Itachi to help me. I hated being weak. I'm like an invalid and here I am letting my brother, the person I despise the most, and want to kill, help me go to the bathroom.

"Please don't."

"You can't even hold yourself up and you walking down the hall trying to go to the bathroom without help when you are still recovering tells me that you really have to go."

"Come on Sasuke, pull down your pants and go. I promise I won't look, I promise" Itachi said in a gentle way.

A deep blush fell across my face as I pulled down my hospital style pants. Under then I was wear boxers of the same type of cloth as the hospital pants, I pulled out my penis through the slit in the boxers and relived myself.

Before I could stop myself a small sigh of relief left my mouth as my I relived myself. I tensed in Itachi's arms and slowly looked up at his face.

Relief swept over me and my body un-tensed when I looked up to Itachi's face and found him with his eyes close like he promised and his face stoke like he had never heard me sigh. I was glad he at least wasn't showing it on his face or taunting me about it, but then again my brother has never done anything like that before, at least before he killed everyone that is. I never really saw him after that.

When I was done I pulled up my pants and pushed my back against Itachi to indicate that I was done. He seemed to realize this and helped my over to the sink to wash my hands.

After that he carried me back to my hospital room and put me down on the bed. He helped me into a comfortable sitting position and then sat down on the chair sitting by the bed. By the end of or bathroom expedition, I was thoroughly embarrassed.

Itachi tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him not even realizing that I spaced out. He looked worried and asked me:

"Is your head still hurting? Kabuto said that you had a minor concussion."

"No, I was just thinking, that's all."

I didn't know what to say to Itachi. I mean I had a chance to kill him and I couldn't do it and on top of that I even admitted to myself that I still loved my brother.

"Sasuke I know that this is hard for and I know that you have questions so please just ask I and I will answer no matter the question, because I promised myself that I would never leave you truly alone whether you accepted me or not."

"Why?"

It was the same question I asked when I first woke up. I was going to trust Itachi and believe that he would tell me the truth, because what else was there to do. Only Itachi had the answers.

"I will try to make that answer as simply as possible and when you fully recover I will show you my memories as proof that it is the truth "I believe that you know that the Uchiha's had a lot political power?"

"Yes" I was looking right at him now. I couldn't believe that Itachi was going to tell my why he killed everyone even if he was only going to tell me in vague sense that was more progress then I was hoping for.

"To put it simply the Konoha government suspected that the Uchiha clan was behind the Nine-tail fox attack because we could control it with the Sharigan. Because of this the Uchiha were place in one isolated living area, now known as the Uchiha land, for close surveillance, this revived and old hatred between the Uchiha and the Senju, Senju being currently in power. Our father the leader of our clan started to plan a coup d'etat, thus putting agents from our clan into the ambu and other government dictated groups to be spies. I was one of them, except I was a double agent."

"A double agent?"Sasuke questioned.

"A double agent is someone that works for both sides."

"You probably remember some of the other clans men coming to question me about Shisu death. That was the turning point where there was no longer going to non-violent fixes. I didn't kill Shisu, he did in fact commit suicide. By that point I was given two choices: one being everyone dies by Konoha nin because of the coup d'etat or two being I kill everyone and you be spared. I picked choice two. I wanted you to live because you weren't evolved in the clans problems and most of all because I loved you, cared for you. I joined the Akatsuki because I need to keep up my criminal appearance."

I stared at Itachi. That was it. That was the truth. In a way it kind of made sense, but there was one thing that didn't add up. If Itachi didn't kill Shisu, then how did he get Mangekyo Sharingan?

"How did you get Mangekyo Sharingan then?"

"He gave me his right eye and the other was stolen by Danzo. Danzo was the one that gave me the two choices."

Danzo. A village leader.

"Please Sasuke don't dwell on this. It is the truth what I told you."

"I believe you," Sasuke sighed. "but I still want to see you memories when I get better, not as proof, but so I can see it for myself."

I could see the relief that melted across Itachi's face.

"Itachi, there is one thing. This is going to take a while for me. I can't just go from hating back to loving you even though I never stopped loving you. I can't forget that night. I can't forget their dead bodies, because I loved all of them, even though I understand why you did it. It will take time."

I looked Itachi in the face as I said this all and as I continued.

"And most of all I can't forget you leaving me."

Itachi's face turned into an expression that I couldn't quite figure out.

"I understand, but please give me a chance and I want you to know that I am sorry, so sorry"… "If you want me gone then I will leave, but I will always be watching from the shadows. I can't lose you."

"I'm not asking you to leave Nisan. I am asking you to give me time to figure out what I am going to do. My whole life, my motive was all around you. Finding you, asking you, and killing you. I want you to be around, but I want you to understand that not everything is going to be easy and I need you to be patient."

"Alright."

The silence filled the room, letting my mind be taken over by what Itachi had told me.

"Itachi are you going back to the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, not now, but soon. I have to stay with them. It's part of my cover and also part of my deal to protect you, but I will see. I am thinking that we would meet every two weeks and spend a day together. The Akatsuki leader will say yes because he needs me. He will allow the meeting every two weeks. You are also rogue, Sasuke, there is a chance that Leader-sama might want you the Akasuki. That is if you want to join the Akasuki. You have done many things Sasuke, you could have the death penalty if you return or be forever bound to the village. You could even stay with the snake, but I would prefer that you not. These are things that you need to decide. To "figure out" as you put is."

"How would I escape Orochimaru? I can't believe that he is even letting you be here with me."

"He doesn't know that I am here. Kabuto brought me here. You were very sick Sasuke extremely so, that Kabuto was worried you would die. You were also calling for me in you delirium. You are still sick Sasuke. You aren't in the clear yet. Now to answer your first question, the Akatsuki want Orochimaru dead. If you kill him the Akatsuki might accept you better and Leader- sama might even sought after you. We are down one person now with Sasori's death. If you did kill him it would prove your skill."

"I won't go back to the village. There is nothing there for me and you are right they will convict me, probably not the death penalty because of Naruto, but elders will make sure that I am there puppet. I also want the snake dead anyways."

"You do realize that you might have to kill Naruto."

"I might, but I don't think you guys will be able to kill him. And if it does come to that then I guess I have picked my side even if I rather let him live and if I can't… I guess that time will only answer that."

"Ok them. When you get better you will kill Orochimaru and I will suggest to Leader-sama that you become our new member or unless he suggests it first. I also think you will like it. It's not that bad. Everyone you could say has a lot of personality, especially Diedara. He would be your new partner. He's a little annoying, but he's not mean. Really the only member that is truly mean or should be feared would be Learder-sama. Don't cross him."

"Ok" I say softly. I was getting tired my eyes were drooping.

"You need to sleep. Oh and please call for help when you need it, I don't want you to have another accident it could have been more serious." he put his hand on my forhead." You still have a light fever." he mummered.

He helped me get situated and then he turned towards the door and flicked the light off.

"Goodnight Nisan." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Itachi said back. He turned and closed the door with a click.

I shift in bed and look towards the window and out at the moon.

What Itachi had told me, what Itachi had told me about the clan. It was the truth. Because it made sense, it made so much more sense than him killing everyone without reason. The truth, The red truth, The bloodied truth. No.

It was The Crimson Truth.

 **Please Review. I would really appreciate it. Next chapter will be posted shorty after this one. The reason that this chapter or chapters took so much time was because I didn't know were I was going with the plot, but now I have it all figured out so please enjoy.**


	8. Under Blood Red Skies

**Chapter 7**

Under Blood Red Skies (Final Chapter)

Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes they are mistakes that you don't have choice but doing, because it save someone, but kills others. In the end you know it was a mistake, but then what could you have done? At least you save one. Right?

Itachi was one of those people, someone that made a mistake, but couldn't do a thing about it. Not a mistake, but a choice.

The sky is red today. It's a bloody sky. A deep crimson.

Itachi died early this evening and the skies turned bloody red. It's been seven years. Seven years sense I was sick. Seven years sense I killed Orochimaru and joined the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki life was fine. Naruto lived, but the nine tails is gone. All the tailed beasts are gone.

After the war the Akatsuki disbanded. Well disbanded what was left of it. The was no reason any more. Uchiha Madara was dead and the tailed beasts gone with him.

That was 5 years ago. The war lasted about 2. And it took me about 5 months after I joined to figure out who really ran the Akatsuki. I think Itachi already knew. He told me that he was the man that helped him kill everyone, our clan.

After we disdanded. We left, Itachi and me. He was losing his sight by then. We moved to a small coastal town far away from everything ninja. Surprisingly no ambu came after us. I think they knew the truth. Well at least some of the truth about the massacre. Or maybe it was because in the end the whole Akatsuki turned on Madara because we never wanted to help him the first place. We only wanted what he could provid for us, for our own motives, good or bad. He had satisfied those motives and when it got to him taking over everyone's minds, well I think a mutual want to get rid of Madara was what made us comrades with our once enemies, the Shinobi nations. Whatever the reason they didn't bother us or any of the surviving Akatsuki that lived after the grand final battle. I guess that us helping them was our pardon for our crimes.

After we moved and we got settled I notice that Itachi was always coughing, I think I noticed more now that I was living with him and seeing him day and night instead of a cave.

I later found out it was terminal. Itachi was going to die.

He had gone complete blind by year 5 and he died 2 years later.

I will never foreget my Nisan. Never. He not a killer, but a savior. Someone that should be remembered for what he did. Not a criminal. I remember the evening he died like I was still in it even though it was hours ago.

 _A couple of hours ago:_

 _Itachi lay on his death bed. His hands were skeletons as the held onto mine as the last minutes started closing in._

 _"_ _Sasuke when I am gone I don't want to you to waste away on your life. I want you to live. If you want to, go back to our home village, then go._ _I know that even though you had said you didn't have anything left for you there, I know that you do. Naruto, your sensei, and the girl with the pink hair, they all care for you. The ambu didn't come after us even though we didn't cover our trail. They won't kill you if you go back and probably wont convict you. We have done nothing criminal since the war. We haven't even been Shinobi and you don't have to be one there either."_

 _"_ _I won't waste my life Nisan." I whisper softly. "But you are right there is something for me at our village. It just wasn't the right time back then. I need you and I still need you and in the end it worked out because I can go there and really be there without fear of the Elders. I can be with my best friend, but Nisan I wish you could come."_

 _"_ _I know Sasuke, I know Obouto. Go home and be loved by those that love you. I will always love you even if I am not here. Always remember that. Always."_

 _Tears poured down my face and I couldn't stop them. "I love you too, Nisan." I loved my brother. He was not a killer, no he was someone that cared, cared so much._

 _"_ _Don't cry, Obouto."Itachi said weakly._

 _His eyes started closing and he whispered one last time:_

 _"_ _I love you, Obouto, be strong."_

 _I sobbed._

 _"_ _Nisan! Nisan!_

 _No, No, No._

 _He was gone and the skies turned blood red and the rain that fell from them was red tears._

Present

They were still blood red and still raining red tears. The skies I mean.

I buried Itachi in the back yard facing the ocean below the willow tree that he loved to sit under. The only thing I took was his neckless, then I gave him a proper shinobi funeral. When I done I set blood red roses on his grave.

I packed the house and locked it up. I wasn't going to sell it. I had money, lots that I had inherited. Money that the leaf didn't take surprisingly.

I walked down the path that left the house and went into town. I turned around on last time and faced the house that I had lived in for so many years.

"I promise Itachi, I will go to leaf and live a normal life around the people that care, the ones that have always cared. I will not wallow away… and I love you Nisan."

Narrators POV:

So he walked away and went to leaf where he had a happy life full of acceptance by those that loved him and in the later years the truth was final revealed about Itachi and the massacre. His name was put on the stone, the stone were the put the names of all fallen heros. _Itachi Uchiha._ And the villagers that didn't except Sasuke, came to care.

And so the Uchihas came to rest. And when you look through history books they write of a man that loved his younger brother so much that he killed his rebelling family to save the younger and in the end the younger and the older both died happily. And the Uchiha line ended forever, but no one will forget their story. For it was told over and over and on the last page of there tale, they tell of a willow tree on the coast where whispers of their love for each other can still be heard they are both buried side by side and blood red roses grow. Their love for each other will be forever remembered and on each tome each stone is written:

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Beloved brother and belovedly loved by all. A true Shinobi warrior.**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Sacrificer, brother, warrior, the module of true devotion to ones country, but most of all his**

 **devotion for his beloved brother, Sasuke.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really enjoyed writing this and hope for future reviews.**


End file.
